911
by GwenIala
Summary: Výroční povídka. Vracíme se o 9 let k teroristickým útokům 11. září 2001 a sledujeme, jak si s Amerikou pohrává osud.


**Text psaný kurzívou pochází z Wikipedie, tudíž si na něj nenárokuji autorská práva.**

(Zde by se měla nacházet horizontální čára, ale tenhle server je tak ***, že mě ji tam nenechá dát.)

Bylo osm hodin ráno. Dovnitř oknem vnikal newyorský sluneční svit. Bylo úterý 11. září 2001 a hlavní město Spojených států amerických si žilo svým obvyklým ruchem.

V posteli velkého pokoje spal zlatovlasý muž. Zaspal. A proto se mu přirozeně zdál krásný sen.

_**7:59**__ Let American Airlines č. 11 startuje z Bostonu do Los Angeles (na palubě 81 pasažérů, 2 piloti, 9členná posádka; typ stroje – Boeing 767)._

_**8:10**__ Let American Airlines č. 77 startuje z Washingtonu, D.C. do Los Angeles (na palubě 58 pasažérů, 2 piloti, 4členná posádka; typ stroje – Boeing 757)._

_**8:13**__ Boeing 767 na letu 11 se odchyluje z kurzu o 20° a přestává komunikovat s leteckou kontrolou (první náznak nestandardního chování; o 7 minut později navíc vypíná identifikační signál)._

_**8:14**__ Let United Airlines č. 175 dostává povolení ke startu a vzlétá z Bostonu směr Los Angeles (na palubě 56 pasažérů, 2 piloti, 7členná posádka; typ stroje – Boeing 767). _

Muž otevřel oči. Zamrkal a otočil hlavu k budíku. Vyskočil.

„Panebože, za co mě trestáš?" zaječel a vyletěl z postele. Chvatně se navlékl do oblečení, nedbale si zavázal kravatu, rukama prohrábl zvalchované vlasy a sesvištěl po schodech.

_**8:42**__ Poslední radiokomunikace letu č. 175 se zemí./ V té době Let United Airlines č. 93 konečně startuje z Newarku do San Franciska (na palubě 38 pasažérů, 2 piloti, 5členná posádka; typ stroje – Boeing 757). Má 42 minut zpoždění, díky pomalému provozu na letištní dráze._

Před panelákem chytil taxi a nařídil co nejrychleji ke Světovému obchodnímu centru. Cestou si převazoval kravatu a ignoroval podrážděné pohyby svého trávicího traktu.

_**8:46**__ Boeing 767 na letu 11 naráží v rychlosti 790 km/h do severní věže WTC. Budova je zasažena mezi 94. a 98. patrem (kabina letadla zasáhla 96. patro). Dochází k okamžitému vznícení paliva a uvěznění všech lidí v patrech nad místem nárazu letadla._

Na zvuk výbuchu taxikář vykřikl „Co to sakra bylo?" Mžoural do ranní oblohy sevřené ze stran manhattanskými mrakodrapy, pak si všiml odrazu ve zpětném zrcátku. „Proboha, ty krvácíš!"

Zlatovlasý muž si vytíral krev z očí, kam mu tekla z hlubokého šrámu na čele.

„A-asi jsem si toho nevšiml!" štěkl po něm a srdce mu tlouklo jako buchar. Těkal pohledem, adrenalinem bylo všechno najednou pronikavě jasné, na pruhu nebe se objevil kouř. Taxi zajelo ke krajnici. Řidič rozrazil dveře a přiskočil muži na pomoc. Ten ho odstrčil. Vylezl a díval se na oblohu.

Jazyk černého kouře.

Tam, kde stálo Světové obchodní centrum.

_**8:51**__ Poslední radiokomunikace letu č. 77 se zemí._

Muž se rozběhl. Zoufale musel vědět, co to bylo. Cítil srdce až v krku, snažil se ho spolknout, každých pár vteřin si musel pod brýlemi otřít oči od krve.

Bez dechu, s hrdlem sevřeným k udušení, s černým oblakem dýmu na modrém nebi. Pak se výhled rozevřel.

Řezná rána na čele začala pálit. Muž civěl na hořící dvojče. Na jeho štíhlém těle zela černá díra, ze které se valil kouř a plameny.

Jeho útroby se svíjely a chtělo se mu zvracet. Ale dokázal jen hledět vzhůru a maličko se třást.

„Bože, ne…" špitl ohromeně. Zaslechl výkřiky bomba.

Letadlo.

Terorismus.

….. -

Někdo do něj vrazil. Malá žena ho táhla za ruku a říkala, „Utíkejte." Zlatovlasý muž se ani nehnul. Stál a díval se a nechápal. Žena to vzdala a odběhla. Muž udělal krok dopředu.

_**9:02**__ Boeing 767 na letu 175 naráží v rychlosti 950 km/h do jižní věže WTC mezi 78. a 84. patrem (kabina letadla zasáhla 80. patro). Náraz letadla v televizi v přímém přenosu vidí miliony lidí po celém světě. (Federální úřad USA pro letectvo s okamžitou platností uzavírá všechna letiště v New Yorku)._

Když viděl přilétat letadlo, modlil se, aby minulo. Místo toho vrazilo do druhého dvojčete a v oblaku ohně explodovalo druhou stranou. Zvuk to byl tak hrozný, že mu zalehly uši a začalo v nich pískat. Zakryl si oči a ucítil, jak se mu na levém spánku rozřízla další rána. Po tváři mu stékala teplá krev, hledala si cestičky po krku, za límeček. Otřel si obličej a nevěřícně zíral.

Ze Světového obchodního centra stoupal dým. Třicet pater nad místem, kde měl od půl deváté vést mítink.

Zdálo se to příliš neuvěřitelné, než aby to byla pravda.

Třeba se mu to zdálo. V tom případě by to byl pořádně pitomý sen. Dvojčata, svého času nejvyšší budovy na světě, byla nedotknutelná. On byl nedotknutelný. On, který v jedné osobě ztělesňoval celé Spojené státy, se nedal zranit. Neotvíraly se mu po těle rány samy od sebe jako nějaká stigmata. To nebyl on. To byl sen.

„…Ameriko… Ameriko!"

Náhle do něj někdo naběhl a objal jej. Amerika jako v transu shlédl dolů do popelavé kštice. Její nositel na něj upřel zmatené zelené oči. „Co tu děláš? Je to nebezpečné, vypadni odsud!"

Amerika dosud nezaznamenal těla zasažená sutí.

Blonďák ho vzal za ruku a vší silou táhl od dvojčat. Amerika se ani nepohnul. „No tak!" Uvědomoval si, že sám je notně slabší a pokud Spojené státy něco nechtějí, nikdo je k tomu nedonutí. Ale nehodlal ho tam nechat.

„Zpropadeně, pohni sebou!"

Vysmekla se mu ruka a ztratil rovnováhu. Z pozemní perspektivy najednou bylo vidět, jak si jsou USA a tenhle zlatovlasý muž podobní. Dvě krvácející rány v obličeji, strnulí hrůzou, zrak obrácený k WTC.

_**9:21**__ Všechny tunely a mosty v New Yorku jsou uzavřeny. _

_**9:25**__ Federální úřad USA pro letectvo uzavírá americký vzdušný prostor a přikazuje všem vnitrostátním linkám okamžitě přistát. _

_**9:27**__ Poslední radiokomunikace letu č. 93 se zemí._

„Ameriko! Anglie!" Běžel k nim menší Číňan. Blonďák se rychle vyhrabal na nohy.

„Jsou všichni venku?" dorážel okamžitě.

„Snad ano, aru. Německo ještě hledá Itálii, ale jinak tam nikdo nezůstal," potvrdil Číňan udýchaně. „Hlavně rychle odsud. Prý to spadne, aru."

„Spadne…" hlesl Amerika s nepřítomným pohledem. Zorničky se mu rozšířily. Zakymácel se.

„Číno, prosím, pomoz mi s ním," žádal Anglie. „Má přes metrák, sám ho nezvládnu." Čína na něj překvapeně pohlédl a pokrčil rameny. Společnými silami ho podebrali a odnesli o kus dál na chráněnější místo.

_**9:29**__ Prezident George W. Bush poprvé po útoku promlouvá k národu, oznamuje, že se vrací do Washingtonu a že došlo k obrovské národní tragédii. První potvrzené zprávy naznačují minimálně 6 obětí a alespoň 1 000 zraněných._

Amerika se začal třást. Prakticky nevnímal, jak se nad ním Anglie s Čínou hádají, co s ním mají udělat. Přiběhl hasič v černé uniformě.

„Jste v pořádku?" ptal se naléhavě.

„Nic mu není, jenom trucuje," odpověděl za tázaného Anglie s tichým přáním, aby ten člověk šel pryč. Hasič kývl a odběhl ke dvojčatům. O hodinu později byl mrtvý.

„Ameriko, prober se!" přikázal Anglie ostře. Zlatovlasý muž na něj pohlédl.

„Všichni ti lidi…"

„Všem těm lidem už není pomoci! WTC spadne! Pokud tam nechceš běžet a nechat se zabít, už s tím nemůžeš nic udělat!"

„Má pravdu, aru," přidal se Čína. „Je čas jít."

Amerika zíral na asfalt před sebou. Poslouchal tichý, všudypřítomný hřmot ve vzduchu. Nechával se přemoci vlnami ochromujícího smutku. „Proč-?" Ztuhl.

_**9:37**__ Boeing 757 na letu č. 77 naráží do budovy Pentagonu. Je zabito všech 64 lidí na palubě a dalších 125 v budově._

„Ameriko?" sklonil se k němu Čína. Mužovy modré oči nabraly skelný výraz.

Přes celá záda mu sakem prosákla krev z dlouhého řezu.

_**9:45**__ Bílý dům a Kongres jsou evakuovány._

„Světla svítí, ale doma nikdo není," okomentoval to Anglie se zachmuřeným výrazem. „Potřebuje ovázat. Seženu obvaz," zvedl se a odešel. Čína za ním hleděl s vyčítavým výrazem. Utíkal od problému a oba to věděli.

Čína zlatovlasého muže objal. „To bude dobré," mumlal se svou čtyřtisíciletou moudrostí.

_**9:49**__ Všechna letiště v USA jsou uzavřena._

K překvapení obou se Anglie vrátil i s obvazy. Jak svlékal Americe sako, aby se dostal k čerstvé ráně na zádech, dělil se o zprávy.

„Evakuují oblast. Nejdřív dvojčata, pak ostatní budovy. Co nevidět dojde i na nás. Měli bychom ho odsud dostat," rozepínal knoflíčky košile.

Čína vzdychl. „Jak ho odsud chceš dostat, aru? Sám nepůjde."

_**9:58**__ Operátor záchranného telefonního systému je informovaný pasažérem letu č. 93 o unesení letadla._

Anglie převázal rozšklebený šrám na zádech a přesunul se k hlavě. Sundal Americe brýle a opatrně je položil na chodník.

Američan se mu náhle pod rukama roztřásl jako osika a zároveň zaburácel protáhlý hřmot, až si Anglie s Čínou zacpali uši.

_**9:59**__ Jižní věž WTC se 56 minut po zasažení letadlem hroutí. Tragédii sledují miliony lidí po celém světě v přímém televizním přenosu. Dolní Manhattan je zahalen obrovským oblakem prachu. _

Ze zasychajícího škrábance na Američanově čele vyrazil nový proud čerstvé krve, až ohodil Anglii kapičkami červené. Brit zaklel a všemožně se snažil krvácení zastavit.

Někde v půlce si uvědomil, že část krve se míchá se slzami a Amerika pláče.

_**10:03**__ Boeing 757 na letu č. 93 se zřítil do polí v Pensylvánii, 120 km jižně od Pittsburghu poté, co se pasažéři na palubě proti teroristům vzbouřili a pokusili se získat nad letadlem kontrolu. Evakuace sídla OSN a centrály NATO v Bruselu a uzavření všech hraničních přechodů USA s Mexikem._

Kolem se zatmělo, jako by zašlo slunce. To mračna rozdrceného betonu se plížila ulicemi, velká, hutná, dusivá. Spolkla je a všichni tři se rozkašlali.

Se sluncem jako by zašla i naděje. Čína se rozhlédl kolem, ale viděl jako v mlze. Zato bylo slyšet kvílení lidí. Výkřiky. Pláč. A nad drnčícím tichým hřmotem dupání nohou. Civilisté běželi jedním směrem, hasiči a policisté opačným. Číně vhrkly slzy do očí, ale to bylo spíš pálícím prachem. Klekl si k Americe a pomáhal Anglii držet mu hlavu, aby ji mohl obvázat.

_**10:10**__ Hroutí se část Pentagonu._

Náhle se Amerika sesul. Víčka mu sklouzla dolů a on omdlel.

Čína s Anglií ho včas chytili a položili na chodník. Pohlédli na sebe přes řídnoucí prach. Vypadali, jako by naráz zešedivěli. Na ulici sněžilo. Vzduchem létaly kancelářské papíry. Lidé stále utíkali jedním směrem, hasiči a policisté opačným.

„Tohle není dobrý mítink, což, aru?" nadhodil prorocky Čína. Anglie se zmohl jen na úšklebek. Dvě letadla. Světové obchodní centrum. Zasedání zosobněných velmocí. Všechno to najednou.

Někdo je chtěl zabít.

_**10:25**__ Objevuje se informace, že před Ministerstvem zahraničních věcí USA explodovala nálož (žádný zraněný)._

Tři národy tam seděly, na newyorské ulici, kde všude pobíhali lidé a vzduchem poletoval jedovatý prach – tělo dvojčete, které už nebylo. Americe i v bezvědomí tekly slzy, ale pod obvazy to nebylo vidět.

Najednou série výbuchů a hřmotu ještě horší než ta první.

_**10:28**__ Severní věž WTC se hroutí. Spolu s věží je zničen i přilehlý hotel Marriot._

Anglie s Čínou se na sebe podívali. Oba sípavě dýchali a v popelu na tvářích měli stružky slz. Lesklé, přetékající oči naplňovalo odevzdání a bezmoc. Lidé jim vždycky umírali před očima. Ta staletí, málem tisíciletí jejich života je vymazala stoickým klidem, takže kde lidé panikařili a prchali, oni se jen pozastavili a dívali se na další milník jejich historie.

„Měli bychom ho dostat odsud," připomněl Anglie.

„Ano, aru."

Ale ani jeden z nich se dlouho nepohnul.

Ulice se naplnila dalším oblakem prachu. Druhé dvojče už také nebylo.

Oba se zvedli a zdvihli zlatovlasého muže ze země. Naložili ho do nejbližší záchranky a trvali na tom, aby aspoň Anglie mohl jet s ním.

„Vy nemáte tušení, kdo to je!" křičel rozladěně.

„Já vím, kdo to je!" vybuchnul záchranář. „Tenhle muž je Spojené státy americké a já to dobře vím, pane! Tak mě nechte dělat svoji práci a pomoci mu, jak jen dokážu!" A vystrčil Brita ze sanitky a ujel.

Anglie zůstal užasle stát a díval se za záchrankou. „Američani," pronesl nevěřícně a vzápětí dostal záchvat kašle, protože měl ze řvaní vyschlé hrdlo. Čína odběhl a přinesl mu láhev vody.

„Díky," přijal Anglie a vrátil.

„Asi bychom měli taky jít, co?" Rozhlédl se po sutinami pokryté ulici. Čína jednoduše kývl. Volným krokem se vydali pryč od trosek, které bývaly chloubou New Yorku.

_**14:00**__ Ukončení všech finančních operací na akciových trzích v USA. _

_**14:21**__ Armáda USA rozmísťuje v okolí New Yorku a Washingtonu, D.C. raketový protiletecký systém. _

_**14:40**__ První tisková konference po katastrofě vedená starostou New Yorku Rudolphem Giulianim. _

_**16:25**__ Hlavní akciové trhy v USA potvrzují zastavení obchodovaní i na následující den. _

_**17:25**__ Sedmačtyřicetiposchoďová budova č. 7 Světového obchodního střediska se sesunula k zemi; na čtyřech místech budovy probíhaly menší izolované požáry; ostatní budovy centra jsou zničeny troskami z pádu Dvojčat – celé obchodní středisko je tedy zničeno; místo bývalého WTC později přijme název Ground zero). _

_**20:30**__ Prezident USA George W. Bush přednáší v televizi svůj projev k národu. _

Od 11. září 2001 měly národy zakázáno oslovovat se na veřejnosti svými pravými jmény. Místo toho jim byla přidělena jména krycí, pod kterými měli jako obyčejní lidé začít novou oficiální existenci. Žádný ze světových vůdců nehodlal připustit, aby se něco takového opakovalo, nedejbože úspěšně.

- Věnováno památce 9/11.

- Pět jizev na těle Ameriky bude navždy připomínat, jaká je cena svobody.


End file.
